


pillow talk

by keeper0fthestars



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: And more sex, Cockwarming, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Hugs, Just Sex, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Soft filth, and can't get enough of you, and cursing, courtesy of my insomnia, frankie is a hands on guy, frankie morales, frankie morales drabble, i am so soft for this guy, my messy thoughts, so much love, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeper0fthestars/pseuds/keeper0fthestars
Summary: some soft moments with my favourite ex-spec ops pilot
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	pillow talk

Frankie’s days off are few and far between and sometimes you’re lucky enough that they fall on the same day as yours

Even though you both have a mountain of work to do around the house, you’d rather spend that time in your pyjamas together eating take-out, watching an old movie, your legs in his lap 

Sometimes there are mugs of hot cocoa with marshmallows and a mountain of pillows, his head on your chest as you both drift in and out of drowsy conversation and sleep 

Frankie is content to just lie there and listen to your sleepy voice as you talk about your week.

Not that he doesn’t have things to tell you, he does, but he likes the effect your voice has on him. It soothes him, recharges him. 

He likes when your hands comb through his hair and then slip under his shirt.

He likes to nestle his mouth against your neck and find that one spot that gives you goosebumps 

He likes hearing the breathy way you laugh and he wonders how he got so lucky. You could have had anyone you wanted, and you chose him.

He likes to bury his thigh between your legs and drop his voice an octave and ask you if his fingers feel good. He'll wait until you form a half coherent response before his mouth quirks up into a grin against your collarbone ‘I think my mouth would feel better, baby’

you don't remember his pants coming off but you do remember how your ankles curl possessively around his legs and it’s torturously slow and intense and he feels like he’ll lose his goddamn mind if he lets go of you 

and afterwards you both crash hard, you can’t help it, the first soundless sleep you've had in weeks. When he wakes, it’s dark and you’re still sprawled over him and he smiles knowing that you have not moved in hours. He snuggles you further under the blanket and easily drifts back to sleep 

Then there are days you see him in the kitchen making coffee and toast and your gaze travels over the breadth of those shoulders and down to the dark jeans hanging off his hips and flawlessly rounded outline just beneath and your mouth waters and fuck 

you tease him about being late for work and that’s when he sees you’re still in your towel, damp from the shower

Maybe you end up on the kitchen floor, or up against the door jam, or on the sofa 

Even better if his clothes are still mostly on because there are more important things on his mind than taking his shirt off

And there aren’t any pillows at all, and not much talking either

Because Frankie can’t always say what’s on his mind, he’d rather just show you instead 

other times you’re on the thick rug on your bedroom floor or sitting on his workbench in the garage with your legs wrapped around him and sometimes you're in the driver's seat of his pick-up, sweat pooling between your bodies, windows fogged up and dripping, breathing ragged, unable to speak at all

It’s a hazy combination of your sweat and his flushed skin. Jagged heartbeats, fingers digging, unable to release his grip from your hips or your hair. His face buried in your neck, struggling to catch his breath

And finally, his head is blissfully fucking empty, his jaw is slack and it takes considerable effort to even hold his eyelids open, his sweet soft ‘fuck’, only for you

the delicious slick throb where you're still joined, your shuddering breath on his neck makes his blood feel like sludge and he doesn’t think he’ll ever move again

He hopes there are no bruises on you, aside from ones he didn’t want there in the first place

He doesn’t know how long it takes but eventually the haze lifts and softens into lazy smiles and low hums and gentle fingers over damp temples that bring you both back to reality. 

Even then he still can't keep his hands off you, or his mouth 

He never thought it was possible to feel this way about you after such a short time but he cannot deny the ache in his chest when he’s not with you  
but now he is late for work and ‘it’s all your fault’ as he playfully digs a thumb into the soft skin just below your ribs making you laugh and flinch. 

Your eyes dance and he effectively cuts off any more giggling with his mouth. The sharp drag of your fingertips over his shoulders is worth being late for work 

Both hands along your hair, nothing compares to how wet your mouth is and how perfectly your hips fit over his.

The kiss is unhurried and sluggish and when he finally pulls away you find yourself chasing his mouth because sweet hell the man knows how to kiss you  
and also because he is still buried in you and he feels you clench hot and wet

‘fuck, you feel good’ rumbles from somewhere deep in his chest 

the only response you can manage is a whimper and it’s the dirtiest fucking sound, more heat spilling out of you

the wide muscles of his thighs bunch underneath you, the movement rocks your hips forward, the new angle makes your mouth go dry, taking all the air with it 

there is a sinful curve to his mouth as he watches you grind selfishly, the filthy wet sound of it pulls more words out of his mouth 

‘look at my girl… so fucking needy’ 

If he wants to, all he has to do is lower his voice a bit more and sink his teeth into the bottom of your neck. He’ll tilt his hips brushing over that magnificent spot inside and your back will arch and you’ll shatter to pieces for him again

And he wants to


End file.
